Werewolf's Rain
by Twilight-Imp-626
Summary: As was predicted, the search for paradise has begun anew. But one person's paradise may be different from another's. What will be discovered this time around? A Twilight/Wolf's Rain crossover. JacobOC TsumeOC ON HIATUS


Werewolf's Rain

_**Werewolf's Rain**_

_Okay, I'm back with another story! This fic is actually a cross over between Wolf's Rain (obviously ;P) and the Twilight series. This won't really go into much about the vampire side of the books; as the title suggests, it's werewolf-centric. But there will be some little vampies showing up, so have no fear!_

_There are two OCs in this fic. One of them is, once again, based of my friend ChaoticKinkyCola, though it's more based on her grumbly, rip-your-face-off side than her insane spastic side. Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and Blue are all going to appear, though not until later. The entire La Push pack will be making their debut here, so be prepared for them all, lol!_

_I've had this written for months, but my computer got taken away cuz my grades were bad after we came back from Colorado. We went to go skiing, and my mom and brother got to meet the guy who plays Sawyer on the show 'Lost!' Anyway, I'm typing this on a school computer (cuz I gots all my work done early, and my teacher loves me), and I'm saving it on my flash drive. Hopefully, I can get either ChaoticKinkyCola or ClosetEmo (hi guys!) to post it for me. I trust those two not to mess around with my account...I hope._

_Oh, one other little note, I'm currently working on the sequal to Melting the Snow. The promised blooper chapter is still in progress, so don't take Melting the Snow off of your alert lists yet! I'm also working on a Gravitation fic, and a collaboration Bleach crackfic with another one of my friends. That's what happens when we eat a ton of candy (sour skittles, yum!), stay up late watching anime movies, and then get bored!_

_**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Twilight series or the anime/manga Wolf's Rain. They belong soley to their original creators. The original characters and this plot are mine, so if you steal them, I will hunt you down and KILL YOU with a single sewing needle! (haha, ClosetEmo will get that joke!)_

_--_

**Chapter 1**

-Prologue-

Two young girls sat on a high cliff, overlooking the small town of Forks. To all appearances, it was an ordinary, everyday, dreary little Washington town. These two girls, however, knew what was hidden just below the calm exterior. The wind carried a unique tale to their high perch before being swept out upon the nearby ocean.

The blonde flicked her bangs out of her face impatiently. "So this is the place, right?"

The brunette nodded. "This is where big brother said they were spotted."

"It's just a rumor, though."

"Right, and the strange scents are just coincidence?"

The first girl looked away. "Sorry, but I'm not exactly used to taking orders, so don't expect me not to be upset when I have to play fetch whenever I'm told."

The brunette rolled her eyes. As she glimpsed down at the wooded area below, a flicker of movement caught her eye.

"We better get going," she told her companion, standing up. "There's some campers below. There'll be trouble if we're spotted up here."

She sniffed the air again. "And if I'm not mistaken, there's a meal down there, too."

The blonde perked up. "Now you're talking. We haven't had anything decent in days."

The brunette grinned. "Then let's go."

Both of them bounded down the cliffside with surprising grace and agility, trusting their senses to lead them to their goal.

In the woods surrounding the cliffs, the small group of campers continued their search for an acceptable campsite. As they searched, a herd of deer ran by, causing them all to stop and watch.

"Look!" the woman suddenly cried, pointing.

Near the back of the herd, snapping at a deer's heels, were two wolves, one a sandy-brown color, the other a mix of black and light grey. When the animals were out of sight, the spell that seemed to have been placed over the group lifted, and the woman spoke again.

"I don't know if camping around here is such a good idea now. Those wolves might come after us in the night."

Her husband wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "With all those deer around, those wolves won't bother us one bit. We'll build a nice, big fire, just as a safety precaution. Okay?"

The woman smiled up at him. "Okay, honey."

--

The rough sea breeze whipped at Jacob Black's face, stinging his eyes and causing them to water. He had recently taken up the habit of standing barefoot on the beach, staring out at the endless water that lapped hungrily at the sand.

It had only been a few weeks since Bella and Edward's wedding, but the ache in his chest refused to subside. How could it, when he still loved Bella with every little piece that she had left his heart in?

"_Get over it,_" Leah had told him coldly. "_By now, she's already a bloodsucking monster, too._"

Jacob knew it was true. Immediately after the wedding, the Cullen family, now including Bella, had left Forks. The rules of the treaty stated that if a human was bitten while in the specified area, then the truce would be over, and any friendly pretenses would be forgotten. So the tricky bastards had found a loophole, fleeing the area as soon as their goodbyes were said.

The rest of the La Push pack had attempted to cheer Jacob up. They would hang out at the firepit on the beach, seeing who could eat the most in the least amount of time without getting physically sick. Sometimes, they would transform into their wolf forms and just run for hours, letting all their human instincts fade away. The downside to the latter option was that it allowed for all of Jacob's thoughts, his torrent of raging emotions, to flood the minds of his friends, causing their pity to grow. So instead, he had taken up the habit of brooding, by himself, as he stared out at the rolling waves.

The soft crunching sound of feet walking on sand brought Jacob back to himself, just as a heavy hand settled on his shoulder.

"You okay, Jake?" Sam Uley asked, voice filled with brotherly concern.

"I'm fine," Jacob replied, his own voice a dull monotone.

Sam sighed heavily. "Come on. We've got a bit of work to do."

A flicker of interest sparked in the younger boy's mind. "What kind of work?"

The older boy shrugged. "Just something small, no real threat. Billy heard from Charlie that there have been some wolves spotted near the camping grounds on the other side of town. I figured that we could go up there and scare them off. Ya' know: give 'em a nice, big Quileute welcome!"

He grinned, causing his younger comrade to smirk.

"Sounds like fun."

--

Seven oversized wolves ran through the woods that practically surrounded Forks. Their panting breaths came evenly; an easy run like this wouldn't even cause them to break a sweat. They all communicated silently with one another, speaking through their linked minds, and though Jacob tried to mask his internal anquish, Jacob could still feel the sympathy and pity that came from his packmates. Not for the first time, he wished that he had never become a werewolf, a protector. The burden had only led to pain on his part, both physical and emotional. If he hadn't been forced to take up the role, to be transformed into some mystic beast, then maybe Bella would have chosen to-

He crushed the thought, praying that his friends hadn't heard, but knowing that they had. To his immense relief, the pack stumbled upon the wolves' scent at exactly that moment, distracting them from their second-in-command's self-torment and making them focus on the task at hand. The pack slowed, sniffing the air cautiously. It was Quil who spoke first.

_'Did Charlie mention anything about sending some hunters out to search for these other wolves?'_

Sam shook his large, black head. _'No. And if it _was _hunters, we wouldv'e smelled gunpowder, too.'_

_'Then how come there's human scent all over the wolf scent?' _Seth wondered, echoing the thoughts of the others.

Paul started to get impatient. _'Come on,' _he whined. _'If we don't hurry, we might lose the scent completely!'_

_'Alright, alright,' _Sam relented. _'Let's just keep following the trail, for now.' _

Jacob pondered silently, wondering about what would cause such a strange mix of smells, yet no feasible solution entered his, or the pack's, mind.

A separate, much fainter smell met his sensitive nose.

_'Hey, does anybody else smell smoke?'_

'_Yeah,' _Jared answered, raising his muzzle higher in the air. _'It's from a campfire. Same direction as the weird wolf a human scents.'_

'_If there are humans around, we need to be a lot more careful,' _Sam reminded them. _'We'll keep heading in the same direction, but as soon as you see or hear any humans, hide.'_

Being even more cautious than before, the pack drew closer and closer to the source of both scents. The tension mounted higher and higher, growing exponentially with every step. Now, only a thick line of bushes stood between them and the clearing that housed their quarry.

'_So,' _Sam began,_ 'who's gonna head in?'_

Before anyone else could, Jacob volunteered. _'I'll do it.'_

A wave of uncertainty rolled through all of them.

'_You sure, dude?' _Embry asked.

Jacob chose not to answer with thoughts, but with actions instead. He trotted over behind a tree and transformed, out of his comrades' view. Taking the pair of loose-fitting jeans from around his ankle, he tugged them on. The rest of the pack watched him intently as a stepped back into sight, human again, or as much of a human that a werewolf could ever hope to be. Giving them all a wide convincing grin, he pushed through the bushed that barred his path and into the clearing prepared for anything.

Except the quaint setting he saw.

In the middle of the clearing, a decent-sized campfire crackled and burned, eagerly consuming the branches that someone had placed in its depths. Just out of reach of the tongues of flame were several chunks of what smelled like deer meat, turning and roasting on a makeshift spit. Monitoring both the fire and food was a girl with dirty-blonde hair, who had temporarily taken her gaze from off of her task so she could glare at him intensely.

"Who are you?" she asked in a sharp tone that demanded an immediate response.

"Uh, my name's Jacob Black. I live up in La Push, just a little ways past the other end of town."

A flicker of interest, or at least curiosity, appeared on her face.

"And just what the hell are you doing way out here?"

"We're just checking out the area," said Quil, as he followed Jacob's example of shoving through the annoying shrubbery. "We got word that there were some wolves in the area, so we figured we'd look into it."

The girl stiffened the moment the word 'wolves' left his lips. Her eyes flicked back and forth, sizing them both up as if she expected them to attack. Before she could say anything else, a second female voice called out, startling all three of the clearing's occupants.

"Hey, Hayai! Come give me a hand with this, will ya'?"

Grumbling, Hayai rose to her feet, not bothering to brush the dirt off of her knees, and trotted over to find the source of the voice.

Jacob took the opportunity to shoot a nasty look at his friend. "What were you thinking?" he hissed.

Quil shrugged. "Wasn't about to let you go it alone. Besides, just watching and waiting for something to happen was driving me insane!"

Jacob shook his head, smiling in spite of himself.

A loud curse brought them back to the moment. Hayai had dropped what looked to be the front end of a deer carcass, and was trying to regain her grip on it. Trying not to laugh, the two boys went over to help. As they lifted the animal, the blonde gave a soft "Hmph" of thanks, before heading back to the fire, glancing back at them over her shoulder.

The bushes shook wildly for a few moments. When the shaking subsided, angry muttering could be heard from the other side.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked the unseen voice.

"One of the legs is stuck in between the branches," the girl replied. "It's beyond me how the antlers can get through, but a freakin' leg can't!"

Jacob shrugged, though he knew she couldn't see it. "It happens," he said nonchalantly. "Look out, alright? I'm going to pull the damn thing out."

"Got it!"

Wrapping one arm around the deer's midsection and holding the base of its antlers, he braced himself.

"You'll probably want to stand back," he warned, before giving a sharp tug.

The deer came free in a loud clamor as branches snapped and leaves rustled, as if caught in the fury of a vicious storm, before becoming silent once more. Quil gave him a thumbs-up of approval, while Hayai had gone back to ignoring them both completely. Another tumult of sound signaled that the owner of the second voice was now making her way through the thick brush. The girl finally emerged, a mess of twigs and leaves sticking out of her already unkempt hair.

To Jacob, however, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. As soon as he saw her, his heart leapt into his throat, and warmth began to spread from his head to his toes, seeping into every corner of his body. She gave him a small, guarded smile, and even that simply gesture made his knees go weak. He prayed, in the name of all his ancestors, that he wasn't blushing.

"Thanks for the help," she said, he voice ringing like a clear bell in his ears. "It would've taken me forever if I had to do it alone."

"No problem," he replied, his mouth as dry as parchment.

"My name's Hisakata, but my friends call me Hisa," she told him cheerfully, offering one hand in greeting.

Jacob clasped her hand in his, desperately trying to keep himself from trembling as they touched. "My name's Jacob- Jake. And this is Quil."

"I can see you two already met my _overly charming_ friend Hayai."

The blonde scowled, and Hisa stuck out her tongue, giggling as the other girl threw a stick at her. The small bit of laughter completely swamped Jacob's senses. When he finally snapped out of it, Quil was waving a hand in front of his face, and the two girls were watching him closely. Hisakata's head was cocked to one side, eyes wide and innocent.

_She looks like a puppy! _

With a great amount of effort, he tore his gaze away from her and focused on what Quil was saying.

"You okay, dude?"

"Yeah, I'm…"- he glanced at Hisakata- "…fine. Just fine."

"Well, we better head home," he said, turning to face the girls again. "It was nice to meet you both, but we have to get going."

Hisakata smiled. "Maybe we'll see you again. We're going to be in town for a while."

Jacob's heart soared. "Maybe you could come hang with us at La Push sometime!" he blurted out.

"Sure."

And with that, the two boys left, leaving the girls alone in the clearing once more.

_Ok, I know it seemed kinda rushed, but the books did say that the werewolves imprinted in an instant of seeing someone, so BACK OFF!! Lol, jk jk. Anyway, I do apologize for the rush, but there is a plan for this fic, so just hang on with me, k? K! Love you all!_


End file.
